User blog:Shiro of the Outer Path/Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You I
Well here it is. The novel that everyone wants to read. Translation is at the bottom. Let's begin shall we? Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You Vol. 1 Narration: "Bleach" final-release "Missing Link Project" Starts!! Revealing Narita-sensei's novel, which features the period of 17 months of vol. 48~49, in the 4th issue of Jump. -Emergency special report- The 17 month-long truth post Ichigo's loss of reiryoku is now revealed!! "Spirits Are Forever With You" Vol. 01 Narration: The place is the 1st division waiting room, where the 13 captains gather. (If I were to make the translation smoother, it would be: "The story takes place at the 1st division waiting room, where the 13 captains gather.") The threat nears the Soul Society------------- 7 minutes after (presumably the time after the person's escape), 1st division waiting room Captain-Commander: It's an urgent situation! Narration: Following a loud thump, caused by the captain commander striking the floor with the end of his staff, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni let out his voice around the inner parts of the waiting room. The people who were gathered here are the captains who were gathered for an emergency. Regardless of the absence of disease-stricken Ukitake, Kenpachi and Mayuri, who were both absent for no reason at all, and even with the faces of the regular-attendees made the place utterly defenseless. Because even the time it takes to wait for the other captains to make their arrival at the place seemed wasteful, Genryusai began the captain's meeting. Having answered Genryusai's glare, Soi Fon released her report coolly. Soi Fon: According to the investigation engaged by Onmitsukido, the treasonous sinner, Azashiro Kenpachi's presence has affirmed to have vanished from the 'Mugen. Starting with the Aizen Sousuke to other convicts, there's no signs of their escapement. Presently, the order has been given unto every squad members for Azashiro's search. Narration: Azashiro Kenpachi. The ones who had their expressions changed were the following: Unohana Retsu, the captain of the 4th division, Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the 8th division, and Hirako Shinji, Ootoribashi Rose, Muguruma Kensei, who were restored to their respective captain ranks in recent times, thus totaling five. Hirako: My my, an extremely nostalgic name popped up. That's the guy who had been captured before I became the captain. Rose: Yes, it's the event that's been 200 years already. Kensei: Was it the time back when we became seated officers? That bastard erupted a rebellion or some shit and were sent to Mugen as a result. Narration: In contrast to Hirako's gang, who seemed to be talking about a person from the long-forgotten past, Unohana, who has held the title of captain longer than they, was mumbling while her expression was drenched in her shadow. Unohana: Azashiro Kenpachi....To think that that name would be heard at a time as early as now. Narration: Meanwhile, Kyoraku, keeping his silence, thinks while he lowers his hat beneath his face. Kyoraku: This is really bad. As expected, was that child an ominous premonition to come? Narration: Kyoraku gave out a long sigh, as he thought about the arrancar girl he saw at the Ugendo shortly before. No.......It's rather natural to think that there's a connection between the two events than to believe that it was a mere coincidence that it happened following the prior one. Other captains talked to one another, while Kyoraku immersed himself in his own thoughts. Toshiro: It's a bastard whom I am not aware of. "Kenpachi," what joke is this? Or is this a mere coincidence? Narration: As Hitsugaya Toshiro mumbled while putting on a blunt expression on his face, Kuchiki Byakuya, too, with a blunt expression, answered his question. Byakuya: Certainly, the name, "Kenpachi," is a name that's inherited by defeating the previous name-holder in a duel....There cannot be a situation where two people with the name, "Kenpachi" walking and alive in the same time-period. Narration: Following Byakuya's words, Genryusai opened his mouth. Captain-Commander: That's correct. That very exception is Azashiro Kenpachi. Narration: Having opened his eyes slightly, the captain-commander began to talk with a heavier tone. Captain-Commander: He inherited the name after having felled Kuruyashiki Kenpachi, the 7th, in a duel.......He, however, was not cut down by anyone. After he had committed the grave crime, his very existence had been buried deep inside the prison, Mugen, the vice-captain of 11th of that time had been made into the 9th Kenpachi in order to keep the Kenpachi name alive. Narration: Naturally following the previous person's story, Kyoraku, who had released himself from his thoughts, began to talk to Hitsugaya Toshiro, and to other captains. Kyoraku: That 9th had been cut down by the strong one of the Rukongai, who had called himself Kiganjou. The one who had defeated that strong of the strong Kiganjou is Kenpachi-captain of the present time. Toshiro: Let me ask you by skipping the formality. From your viewpoint, is that bastard called, "Azashiro," more cumbersome than Zaraki? Narration: To Hitsugaya, who was questioning while keeping his eyes opened keenly, Kyoraku rubbed his chin with a crooked smile on his face. Kyoraku: Even if you were to ask something without the formalities, that's a bit......Both Azashiro, the previous captain, and captain Zaraki are too special. More than anything, we don't even know the names of their zanpakuto's. And as for Azashiro-kun, we haven't even seen his sword. Toshiro: Sword? By, "sword," do you mean to say, "shikai?" Kyoraku: No, that's exactly what it means. He didn't keep it with him. The zanpakuto, that is. "To explain this in a specific manner, he, indeed, kept his zanpakuto, but it was not seen by our eyes," something like that, or at least that's how the story goes. Narration: In reaction to Kyoraku's words, the 7th division captain, Komamura Saijin, who was keeping his silence, raised his beastly ears and opened his mouth. Komamura: Could it be.......that it's an illusion-type zanpakuto such as Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu? Kyoraku: That's certainly possible, however, he has never revealed that secret. Even at the urges of the Central 46, he refused to say anything further with a simple line, "I've already shown it." Toshiro: That Central 46 ended the ordeal with only that? Narrataion: As if he had a certain viewpoint about the Central 46, Hitsugaya asked as though he was surprised. Kyoraku, having affirmed Hitsugaya's surprised question as something acceptable, he gave an answer while he sighed. Kyoraku: The thing that allows such arbitrariness is the name, "Kenpachi." Kiganjou-kun, who was 10th, too, on many occasions, had the aspect of ignoring call for a captain's meeting or the will of the Central 46. Toshiro: That's not just the level of arbitrariness......... Kyoraku: Anyways, the point is the name, "Kenpachi," is a kind of special rank in the realms of Seireitei. Narration: Looking at the skies under the shadow of his hat, Kyoraku mumbled on as though he was looking back at his past. Kyoraku: Now that I think about it, Azashiro-kun could have become the Kenpachi for the purpose of seeking after, "it." Narration: Azashiro, the disappeared 8th Kenpachi as well as the one without the sword. Treasonous sinner Azashiro Kenpachi.....The past that Kyoraku alone looks back....All the facts are to be revealed from the novel! Bleach: Spirits are Forever with You II Narration: The 2nd part of the "Bleach" full-release plan, "Missing Link Project." Who is the one whom Aizen, who was captured after the final battle of "Ichigo vs. Aizen," had met in the prison? Narration: 4-weeks straight!!! The grand chapter that Narita-sensei unfolds. Comment: I've stressed upon Kannonji, Aizen, or the woman who had donned the skull mask from the right illustration page about many things. I appeal my thanks to Kubo-sensei, who had granted me of such honor. I will work hard so that you, readers, can enjoy my kind of Bleach. Mugen, the endless darkness, where the treasonous sinner, Aizen Sousuke, had been confined. Narration: Aizen Sousuke. The one who is shinigami and at the same time the king of hollows. By anointing himself as the conqueror of the Hueco Mundo and having acquired the powers of hogyoku, the treasonous sinner had made an attempt to fell the Spirit King. Starting with the Kurosaki Ichigo and at the hands of shinigami, his ambitions had been crushed; now he had been thrown into the Mugen with the body of an immortal. Sokyoku, the tool for executing shinigami, had been destroyed. Even if such a tool had been kept, however, killing Aizen, who had acquired the body of an immortal, is impossible. He, having been restrained by bakudo, not only his hands and feet, but both his eyes, ears mouth, and even the sense of his skin, is now captured by the darkness deeper than the darkness itself. But, the portion of his senses are released without a cause. Without any warning, the seal over one of his eyes, ears, and his mouth was cancelled out, thus the portion of the cloth that which had been used as a means of medium for the Kido had fallen off. What had been reflected in the eye that had arisen from beneath the black cloth was the absolute darkness. However, a soft light emerged and appeared from that darkness. A torch, something that cannot exist within the realms of Mugen, had been radiating light unto his chair-bound self. The body which had been fused with the hogyoku had quickly adjusted his eye, an eye which had not seen light ever since his imprisonment. Then, Aizen noticed a man standing in front of the torch. Even when seeing something that which should not be seen under normal circumstances, there's no signs of surprise or defeat in Aizen's eyes. Rather, as if he had been expecting things to turn out like this, he calmly displayed a thin smile on his face and went on to mumble. Aizen: My, should I say something like, "It's a pleasure to meet a senior convict?" Narration: Fluent words. For a normal person, if his mouth gets sealed for over a year, it takes some time for that person to regain senses to his tongue or neck, and at first it would be hard to make sounds out of his neck even. Narration: There's no change from the time before his confinement, any resentment in himself being confined, and not even remorse for what he has done, however, in Aizen's speech. With a natural stance, Aizen pointed an eye that may see through everything towards the man before him. Aizen: What should I refer to you as, my friend; by Azashiro Soya, your original name, or respectfully the title that is granted to the greatest shinigami in the Soul Society? Narration: Aizen, whose entire body is still sealed, and the man before him, who is not bound in any manner at all; undeniably, the latter would be in an advantageous situation. Aizen, with no signs of cowering before the man, as though he has seized control of the place, took the name of the man lightly. Aizen: 8th captain of the 11th division........Azashiro Kenpachi. Narration: Azashiro Kenpachi. A woman who draped herself with a white clothing has put out her face from the back of the man who had his name called onto by Aizen. Woman: Kyhaa! Kyhahaha! Would you look at this! This bastard! This bastard called Aizen! He never becomes anxious! His mood suddenly became brighter! His eye, ear, and mouth suddenly became free! The feeling of extreme relaxation!? Is this the power of the hogyoku? This is quite a catch. Awesome! Steal it from him, the hogyoku! If it's Ken, it's possible, right? By slicing this bastard's body from the tip of his feet to the blood vessels of the back of his eye deeply, that is; by tearing reishi entirely with nothing but the powers of hogyoku left for you to steal! Kyhahahaha! Kyhahahahahahaha! Narration: Letting out the sounds of her tongue, woman laughed frantically in her joy. Aizen, however, has kept a thin smile on his face without responding to the woman's abnormal taunts. Keeping his eyes opened slightly, Azashiro mumbled on with a voice only the woman could hear. Azashiro: You stay quiet. Narration: Then, turning his attention away from the woman, whose hands have covered her mouth in an exaggerated manner, to Aizen, he answered with a softer voice. Azashiro: If you know about me, it would make the story pleasantly short. Narration: Without introducing himself, Azashiro composedly spoke. Azashiro: To make sure that I don't get an answer that has no value, I will say this before we begin......I do not take an interest in the sins you've committed, nor do I care for the power of the hogyoku. I only want to ask you of a few things about the outside. Aizen: Isn't this an overestimation? (By "overestimation," he means the knowledge that Aizen himself possesses of the outside world.) To the man, who would see everything that happens in the Seireitei and whom Kyoka Suigetsu would be rendered useless, I see nothing to tell. Narration: Azashiro, too, did not think of Aizen, displaying lax attitude, as obnoxious and, again, went on to question him. Azashiro: What I want to ask you of is the knowledge beyond the realms of Seireitei. Even if I were to sound disrespectful, you being defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo was something unexpected. I will eventually go on to ask about this event as well. Narration: Then, the woman whirled her arms around Azashiro in a flirty manner while she snorted. Woman: Kyhit! You had told me, "Aizen's assault will be put to an end by the zero division, with a serious expression!? After all, he didn't make it to the zero division's blockade. Aizen! You must be embarrassed at the fact that your expectations did not meet your quota. You know, tell me about what you are thinking right now. Thanks? Pwhahaha!? Narration: The woman of the white cloth was hurled instantly onto the floor near where Aizen was. Aizen, however, did not turn his sight to the place where the woman had fell, but the floor in front of himself to answer Azashiro, who had told Aizen, "I want to hear about your defeat.", while he snickered. Aizen: Ah, defeat. If I were to bring up the chaos I'd felt at the time of my defeat, I can admit that that, too, in its own ways, could have been a meaningful experience. You should experience it as well. Azashiro: The feeling of defeat cannot be understood by the one such as myself. Aizen: To you, that may be the case. Do you have the desire to discuss about the difference between each viewpoints? Azashiro: No, I do not wish to continue to talk about meaningless things. Narration: Azashiro had stopped Aizen's talks with a claim that Aizen's story "held no meaning" to itself. Aizen, having heard such an answer of his, as if he was happy, twisted his cheek and opened his mouth. Aizen: I do not mind. I will go along with your questions, for a while. Azashiro: Thank you. For you, it is a meaningless deal. Narration: Treasonous sinner showed thanks to the innocent gratitude of a treasonous sinner. Aizen, however, as if he was rejecting his gratitude, turned his attention upwards and said. Aizen: That isn't so. ........By hearing the details of your questions, I will get to kill time by expecting your actions and results. Narration: Next issue, too, have been decided to reveal a part of the novel. We've been waiting restlessly!? That character makes an appearance!! Posted on the 25th issue of the Weekly Jump!! The details for that is an episode where a character from the canon sequence meets with an original character from the roof of a certain building!! Warning: Spoilers Post-Release Mutterings of what's in it *Privaron Espada numbers: **100-Szayel **101-? **102-Picaro (Arrancar kids) **103-Dordonii **104-? **105-Sanderwicci **106-? **107-Ganteinbenne *Kenpachi has gotten stronger since his fights with Nnoitra and Yammy. His new eye patch absorb more reiatsu than his previous one. *Azashiro was so powerful that the Royal Guards were task with capturing him the first time *Shino Academy teaches bad and out dated info to its students, leading to students believing that only Royal Guard members could defeat a Menos Grande. *the 7th Kenpachi was invited to become a Royal Guard but he declined *Nurse Arrancar has a spider-like Eesureccion *Szayel has a new resureccion form. Comment *From czeliate of BA Warning: This is just a comment/spoiler provided by Japanese fans, it could be a fake one, but 7th gen, シエン, and 8th gen's info sounds ok as other bloggers also mention it. 207 ：小说のネタバレです！注意！：2012/06/02(土) 14:43:19.39 ID:axUPZz66P 小说の内容で强さ议论に関系しそうなものだけ ちょこちょこまとめておきます 刳屋敷剣八（七代目剣八） 零番队に勧诱されるほどの猛者。 その卍解、饿乐廻廊は半径数霊里（カラクラ町の数倍）にある 生物・非生物まとめて粉々にする规格外のものだが 使用すると半年解放出来なくなる诸刃の剣。 使えばたぶん痣城に胜っていたらしいが 周りに享楽や11番队らがいて使わなかった。 ４６室によって瀞霊邸での使用を禁じられているが 始解でも圧倒的に强いので问题なしらしい。 Kuruyashiki Kenpachi (7th Generation Kenpachi) A stalwart that induced by zero squads. (don’t know how to translate) His bankai “饿乐廻廊” ability is to destroyed/crushed all living things and non living things within the area of certain radius ( several times bigger than Karakura Town). But once he have use it, he can’t release it within half a year (meaning, he only can use his bankai once every 6 months) During his battle with Azashiro Kenpachi, Shunsui and 11th division members were there, so he did not use his bankai. According to 46 chamber, his bankai is forbidden in Sereitei, but the problem is his shikai is extremely powerful as well. 212 ：小说のネタバレです！注意！：2012/06/02(土) 15:19:46.85 ID:axUPZz66P シエン ザエルアポロのバックアップにして完全に别人の十刃落ち。 分离していたイールフォルトの情报を取り込むことで 超獣ヤミーを越える力を取り戻す。最初期十刃のナンバー０ 地狱のザエルアポロを食うまでは 不完全な存在なので戦いすぎると体が崩れていく。 剣八とハイテンションで戦っているとき、 暴走悪魔莓と同等の霊圧があると石田が证言した。 (シエン) Shien? who? Szayel apporo’s complete backup person (?) who was once an espada. He acquires information from Illforde that can surpass the power of Yammy- 0 espada. Among the espada in the beginning , the number is 0. After eating up Szayel Apporo- who has fallen to hell, his body will collapses during the battle because his presence is still incomplete. Ishida says during his battle with Kenpachi, his reiatsu is the same as Hichigo. Thanks Ishida XD Quote Originally Posted by Ishida View Post so Szayel is not the real Szayel but a Shien. I wonder is Shien is just japanese for Cien which is spanish for a hundred. From one of the pics. Szayel had the tattoo of 100 on his eyeball. Being 100 or Cien makes him a Privaron Espada. 213 ：小说のネタバレです！注意！：2012/06/02(土) 15:28:56.75 ID:axUPZz66P 痣城剣八（八代目剣八） 卍解能力は『融合』そしてその规模は瀞霊邸全体なため 全ての状况を见透かし会话も闻けるしどこにでも出现可能。 さらには空気中から刃を作り出しノーモーションで敌を斩杀できる。 （例えば相手が始解しようとした瞬间その舌を切断するなんてのも可能） 生体融合による敌の内部破壊は拒绝反応で自分にもダメージが及ぶ奥の手。 刳屋敷剣八はその初手でなんとか倒した。 防御面に関しては、痣城自身が空気と融合しているため斩撃が通じない。 过去に队长格含めた死神（浮＆享の二人はいない）を まとめてフルボッコにしたが自身は伤一つつかなかった。 ただし零番队の介入に気がついて自首した。队长とはやはり次元が违うらしい。 拟骸の口と手を空间に出现させることにより 一刀火葬・黒棺クラスの上级鬼道を数百にも及ぶ数で同时咏唱可能。 また、暴走悪魔莓と同等の霊圧を持つシエンと剣八の戦いを见ても 「この程度か。ならば、まだ私の有利は动かない」 と言い放った。 弱点は弓亲やクインシーの霊圧吸収の巻き添えでもダメージを受けること。 卍解中は锻錬ができないので本人の身体的なスペックが低いこと。 一度融合を解くと瀞霊邸を全て支配するのに１年はかかることなど。 完全催眠の违和感に気づいて看破するのに２日かかっている。 Azashiro Kenpachi ( the 8th Generation Kenpachi) His bankai ability is (融合) “fusion/merge” , and the area is the entire of Sereitei hence he is able to see through all situation and to hear everyone’s conversation. Besides, he can produced a blade/razor from the air, killing his enemy with no motion. (eg: the moment his enemy releases shikai, he chops down his enemy’s tongue) Finally, he has an ultimate attack call “ living body fusion” (生体融合), by opposing his enemy he can destroy his enemy’s internal body, an attack that even can damage himself. Kuruyashiki Kenpachi was defeated by this attack. As for defensive, Azashiro can fused with the air, hence all the slash from his enemy has no effect on him. Every captain class shinigami from the past attacks him with their move (not include Uki and Shun), but Azashiro did not receive any injuries. However, he surrendered when noticing an intervation from the Zero squads. It seems like there is a different level between the Zero squad and Captain. Because he can imitate/copy his mouth and hands within each spaces, he is able to chant hundreds of “ittokaso”, “kurohitsugi” level kido at the same time. Also, when he saw the battles betweenシエン(Shien) who has the same reiatsu as hichigo and Kenpachi, he says : “only this level? Well then, I have the advantageous”. His weakness is the involvement of Yumichika and Quincy’s reiatsu absorption which he will receive the damage. (unsure of this part) Due to low physical specs, he is unable to train in his bankai. (again not sure) He takes about 1 year to fully understand and to dominate sereitei. He takes about 2 days to sees through Kyouka Suigetsu. 215 ：小说のネタバレです！注意！：2012/06/02(土) 15:58:53.56 ID:axUPZz66P 更木剣八（十一代目剣八） 相手の强さに合わせて自分のレベルを调整する。、 爱染が崩玉を覚醒させて不灭の肉体を持つまでは 戦うべきではないと判断して隔离作をとったほどの强さ。 また、痣城の更木に対する胜率は１割だと予测する。 シエンは自分と戦っているこの剣八なら バラガンの呪いを切り裂りさくこともできるし スタークの牙も臓腑に届くこともないと断言。 事実、シエンが无数の剣八のミニチュアを作り 内蔵の远隔破壊をしようとするも ミニチュアの内蔵自体が异常に硬くて伤一つつかなかった。 终盘の痣城戦では数百にも及ぶ多重一刀火葬を受けても たいしたダメージは与えられないレベルとなった。 ついには空気と融合しているはずの痣城を 空気ごと切ってダメージを与え、 刳屋敷を倒した生体融合をも霊圧のみで打ち破った。 痣城が瀞霊邸との融合を解除して双极を遥かに上回る矛をつくり出し、 剣八がそれを両手で迎え撃ったとき、 一般队士たちは両者の霊圧をまったく感じられなくなっていた。 现在のオサレ眼帯は昔の１０倍の霊圧吸引力。 Zaraki Kenpachi (11th division Kenpachi) Not gonna translate it, seems soo mugetsu level and soo hype =-=, don’t know if it’s fake or not. the guy says the reason Aizen abduct orihime it’s because he wants to seal Zaraki Kenpachi..I mean wtf? That doesn't make any sense. Although there’s also mention that シエン (shien?) creates a lot of Kenpachi doll, but internal organ of the doll itself is too hard, hence Kenpachi did not suffer major damage. During his battle with Azashiro, he sustain hundreds of ittokaso, still not much damage, even his ultimate attack living body fusion, kenpachi negate it with his reiatsu. Kenpachi then kendo-ed him. Category:Blog posts